1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus for stencilling a pattern on a workpiece such as a bottle.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In stenciling a pattern on a workpiece, such as, a bottle type container, a pool of paint or ink is placed on the upper surface of a silk screen which is located above the container. The container is then positioned proximate to the under surface of the screen and a wiper presses down on the upper surface of the screen which is then passed over the container to permit the wiper to wipe the screen pattern onto the container surface. At the same time, the container is rotated to properly spread the image of the pattern onto the surface of the container. An example of such a stencilling apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,194.
In the stencilling of containers it is desirable to automatically position the workpiece, screen and wiper with respect to one another so that the pattern is automatically placed on the workpiece.